vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Elephanilla
The Elephanilla is a large purple elephant piñata. The sheer scale of the Elephanilla makes it very impressive, but at the same time it's probably this plodding piñata's biggest drawback. When an Elephanilla is clumsy the cost of a 'little accident' can be suitably enormous. Its colossal appetite doesn't suit a poorly stocked garden, either. Classic Requirements Appear Requirements *You are a level 36 gardener or better. Visit Requirements *Have 16 blackberries, ears of corn, gooseberries, or monkeynuts in the garden. Resident requirements *Has eaten 4 blackberries. *Has eaten 4 ears of corn. *Has eaten 4 gooseberries. *Has eaten 4 monkeynuts. Romance Requirements *Has eaten 2 bananas. *Has eaten 2 acorns. *Has eaten 2 chilies. *Has eaten 2 pumpkins. *Is wearing ballet shoes. *Has an Elephanilla house in the garden. Trouble in Paradise Requirements Appear Requirements *Have 1 Banana Tree in the garden. *Have 1 Chili plant in the garden. *Have 1 Palm Tree in the garden. Unblock Requirements *Having 5 Salamangos in the garden meets the unblock requirement. Visit Requirements *Have 2 Bananas in the garden. *Have 2 Chilis in the garden. *Have 2 Coconuts in the garden. Resident Requirements *Has eaten 4 Bananas. *Has eaten 4 Chilis. *Has eaten 4 Coconuts. Romance Requirements *Has eaten 3 Gems. *Has eaten 3 Acorns. *Has eaten 3 Peas. *Is wearing Ballet Shoes. *Have an Elephanilla House in the garden. Trick Requirements *Trick 1: Feed it an Apple Seed. *Trick 2: Feed it an Apple. Other Information The first time you see the Elephanilla, it will scare the heck out of you. Larger even than the Dragonache, Elephanillas tower over absolutely everything. They’re awfully peaceful creatures, but you’ll need to devote an incredible amount of real estate for them and their home. You may want to even create a separate garden just for the sake of attracting them. The easiest and most cost-efficient way to attract an Elephanilla into the garden is by growing 16 corn seeds, as opposed to trying to get 16 monkeynuts, blackberries, or gooseberries. Corn seeds are cheaper then gooseberry, blackberry, or monkeynut seeds, are much faster to grow, and the ears of corn will last much longer before becoming rotten. If an Elephanilla steps on another pinata, it will squish them, and make them unhappy. Keep a good supply of joy candy to keep your smaller pinatas happy. Elephanilla Uses * TIP-Having 5 Elephanillas in the garden meets the unblock requirement for the Eaglair. Species Conflicts None. Frequently Asked Questions Any tips for meeting Elephanilla resident requirements? The higher-level pinatas are a bit challenging to attract, because it does take several visits, and you won't necessarily get the same one visiting, next visit. One option is to start a new garden, designed to attract only that species. This should help the Elephanilla to show up every day, instead of competing with many other wilds who are also attracted to the garden. Make sure to always maintain well more than 16 blackberries, ears of corn, gooseberries or monkeynuts in the garden, as it eats what's attracting it, so the Visit requirements are always met, or the Elephanilla will leave your garden early, drawing out the number of visits needed. A good way to do this is to plant 16 corn (or buy 16 blackberries) and put them in a fenced area so the Elephanilla can't reach them. This way there will always be enough food for it to stay. Remember you will probably need at least wooden picket fence to keep it away (possibly even more). If you've got a visitor that only needs to meet one or two more requirements, try not to distract it with other items that it no longer is required to eat. Try to focus on keeping lots of what it needs on hand, near the corner it shows up on and move the other items away from where it enters. This way, it will hopefully eat only what it needs, instead of wasting the day devouring other things. With a bit of patience, and attention to what it needs, you should eventually get one of these plodding pinatas to move in. (If all else fails, you could just get a friend to ship you one.) Gallery Category:Species Category:Trouble in Paradise Species Category:Viva Piñata Species Category:Pocket Paradise Species